Reunited once again a cute auslly
by doggyloverr
Summary: austin and ally haven't seen eachother in 2years. But nnow its time to come home. rated t only cas later in the sotry things get hectic. i post 1 chapter per day so enjoiiii
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited once again. An auslly created by me. I love reviews! Enjoy**

*just so you people don't get confused. Here's the basics of the story*

Austin, ally, dez, and Trish are 23yrs old.

Austin is on his world tour, its been 2 years since he's seen ally or Trish. Ally is on her national tour, touring the states. She as well hasn't seen Austin or Dez in 2 years. Dez is touring with Austin along with his girlfriend Kimberley (glam kitty chic) again (hasn't seen the girls in 2 yrs.) As for Trish, she tours with ally every once in a while but other than that, She married rich to a man named Roger and has a huge house in Florida.

**Without further to do. Here's chapter 1. Enjoy.**

**Somewhere in Ireland…**

It was almost the end of Austin's final concert before break. He had just finished the show with his song Illusion letting off thousands of fans screaming and calling his name.

Austin: sighs* "Well that's it for now. Time to head home and chillax". Dez: Hey Austin! Guess what me and Kim got!

Austin: lemme guess. Matching Austin t-shirts.

Dez: no! Matching Austin necklaces! We even got one for Dez jr. (if you're wondering who that is, its dez and Kim's pet bulldog."

Austin: Are you ready to hit back to Miami and just relax for awhile! Oh! And see Trish and Ally! Its been. So long.

Dez: I can't wait to show Kim the food court, the mall, my shoes, my house.

Austin: Kim already knows what the mall, the food court, and your shoes look like. And you don't live with your mom anymore!

Dez: No wonder my mom doesn't answer my "can I come over" calls.

(they walk out onto the bus with Kimberly and Dez Jr. behind.)

**Meanwhile in New York, New York…**

*ally is on stage*

Ally: Thank you everyone! This last song was written by one of my friends a few years back. Here's I think about you everybody!

*crowd goes wild*

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn – it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew.

_[Chorus:]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me because I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

_[Chorus]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

*song ends and crowd screams frantically*

Ally: Thank you everybody and goodnight!

**Backstage..**

Trish: Ally! You did great!

Ally: thanks! Oh and I see you brought Roger along! So nice to see you both again really!

Roger: Thanks.

Trish: So are you excited to head back home?

Ally: Hell yes! I can finally relax! Oh and we get to see Austin and Dez again!

Trish: Yay..

They headed into the tour bus and drived their way back to Miami.

Meanwhile in ally's mind

"_Wow. I forgot how long its been since I've seen Austin. I wonder how he's doing. Does he remember me.. Stupid! Of course he remember me! We dated! And then the tours.. came along.. and broke up.. I think? "_

On the other side of the world. Laying on his tiny bus bed Austin thought deeply.

"_Its been so long! Ally wouldn't believe all the things I did on my world tour! Wait.. I hope she's not one of those famous snotty people now. Of course she isn't! she's way too sweet!... sweet. Yeah. I wonder how she's been? I can't even remember if we even said goodbye or not."_

These thoughts stayed within the two stars minds as they slept on their way home.

**SOOOOOOOOO? How was it? Cliff hanger! Not a good one tho. Anyway… rate and review! Thanx byeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**Heres another chapter! Ik it's a little short**

**But today's shopping day!**

**Enjoy**

*Ally had just arrived back in Miami with Trish and roger.

Immediately, Trish rushed Ally to her house.

Ally: Woah! This place is bigger than the mall!

*Trish's house had:

10 bedrooms

5 guest rooms

5 bathrooms

A basement (rogers man cave lol)

A huge dining room

A Gourmet kitchen

A theatre room

Indoor and outdoor pool

4 cars

6 maids

A fire place in their huge living room

A huge customized dog house in her backyard for her Chihuahuas

And lastly a grand stair case over by the entrance of the house.

In other words. You can say Trish's house was HUGE!

Ally: I Can't believe you didn't work either!

Trish: now hold up! I actually have a job now! One that I actually like!

Ally: Really! What is it!

Trish: it's a store in Miami and of course 20 other states! Including Hawaii! I call it: Trish's boutique! We have shoes designed by me, clothes designed by me, even jewelry designed by me!

Ally: how do you work at all of them! I mean isn't it a lot of work?

Roger: um. No mean to butt in but, Trish doesn't work at any of them. She owns them, makes the money, and pays the rich employees.

Trish: Notice how he said "Rich employees". We only hire rich people to work at our stores. Because of that, I only have to pay them like $100 a month! They make pocket cash at my store for like tea cups or whatever their interested in.

Ally: Wow! I guess Trish still is manager of the year.

Trish: You mean : boss of the year?

They all laugh and Trish shows them around.

Ally: you must have it good here!

Roger: well, we would. If Trish's brother would move out.

Trish: Yeah! He has to stay with me until he finds his own place. But we all know that's not gonna happen.

Trish opens a door to one of the guest rooms.

Trish: Its not too big but I hope you like it anyway.

Ally looks into the ginormous room.

There was a circle canopy bed to the side, her own personal bathroom, a huge walk in closet and a small balcony where she could see the beach perfectly.

Ally: Small? Trish you're crazy! This room is huge.

Trish: Yea. Yea. Well me and Roger are gonna be late for our massage down in the sauna so we should get going.

Roger: and if you get lost, there's a buzzer on the wall. A maid will come an assist you. I believe her name is patty.

Roger and trish close ally's door behind them as they leave.

Ally: wow.

Ally throws herself on the bed. And thinks to herself.

"_Oh if the others saw Trish's life now they'd never leave her house."_

Ally gets up and starts putting her clothes in the closet.

**Meanwhile…. At the Miami airport…**

Austin: I'M HOME! I'M FINALLY HOME!

Dez: yep. Home! Where exactly are we staying…

Kim: yea.. um Austin. Sorry to say.. but me and Dez were kinda thinking. Of getting our own place ya know. We kinda have a business now.

Dez: Yeah! We own the coolest teen clothing store in the nation! I've been telling you that for weeks now!

Austin: you have? What's it called! And that's great!(he tries to say happily when he really is feeling left out)

Kim: It's called hipsters! We've made enough money from our stores and well.. we're ready to settle down ya know.

Dez: yeah. Touring with you was great! But. It's time to go home.

Austin: To my house? (he tries to say nicely yet weakly)

Dez: nope.

Kim: To our house.

Dez: cheer up Austin we'll visit once in a while!

Austin: Alright. Can I at least drive you all home?

Kim: Austin? We have a car too ya know!

Dez picks up dez jr. and walks to his Mercedes

Dez: Bye Austin we'll see you soon!

Kim goes into the car too

Kim: Bye Austin! And good luck!

**The car drives away and Austin is left with his luggage and his mustang. Alone at the airport.**

Austin thinks to himself.

"_Hopefully ally's still the same. Hopefully"_

Austin gets in his car and drives to a nearby hotel.

"_I wonder where ally's staying! Maybe I could stay with her!"_

Austin pulls his phone out and dials her number.

**Hello?**

Hi can I speak to ally?

**Austin? This is Mr. Dawson.**

Oh my bad. Do you have her number I wanted to talk to her.

**Oh yeah sure! 312-555-6786 **

Thanks!

Austin ends the call and dials up ally's number.

**Meanwhile with ally…**

BRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG****

Ally: hmm? Never seen this number before.

She answers it

Hello?

**Ally! Its Austin!**

Omigosh! Austin its been so long! Are you in miami? How was your tour? Its been sooo long!

**It was great! And yes im in miami! Where are you!**

In miami too! But im at trish's house!

**Would she mind if I came over?**

She wouldn't mind if you STAYED over!

**This is gonna be so cool! Seeing you guys after 2 whole years!**

Yeah! Its been too long!

**Well whats her address?**

425 Muse lane

**Ok! Wait! Isn't that a mansion resident address?**

Yup! Trish got married and moved here with her husband. This place is giant!

**Great well ill see you there?**

Yep ill be here!.

They both hang up. And think to themselves.

" _wow. Reunited again! I better dress up nicely!"_

_**Howd you all like it?review and comment thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**The chapter that spills the beans ( in a good way)**

Austin had just arrived at Trish's Big house.

Austin: Whoa! Huge house!

Austin rings the door bell and ally come running to it.

She opens the door…

Her and Austin lock eyes…

Ally: OH! My bad sorry! AUSTIN!

Austin: ALLY!

The two hug then release.

Ally: come on in!

Austin: thanks. How was your tour!

Ally: amazing! I loved it! Yours!?

Austin: awesome! Where's Trish?

Ally: in the sauna getting a massage with roger.

Austin: Whoa! I can't believe she has a sauna!

Ally: the maid cleaned up a room for you to stay in. do you wanna see it?

Austin: sure!

**Ally escorts Austin up the stairs.**

Ally: the maid said it was kinda small but it should be ok.

Austin gazes into the room.

Austin: SMALL!? This room is huge!

Austin grabs ally and falls on the bed . Not noticing he was on top of ally he quietly says:

"_this is great…"_

Austin looks down.

Austin: OH GOSH! Sorry!

Ally: it's fine really! You were just excited to be here! No biggy!

Austin gets up and sits next to Ally.

Austin: We should meet up later!

Ally: sure! I was gonna take a quick nap anyway.

Austin: me too!

Ally: I'll have the maid call you down at dinner time!

Austin: yeah that'd be great!

Austin and ally: bye!

Ally closes the door behind herself and thinks to herself.

"_His chest up against mine! Like heaven on earth! Eeekkk!" ally skips to her room._

Austin thinks to himself..

"_Dang! Ally's grown! She looks so beautiful!" Austin closes his eyes and sleeps with a smile._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Yay! Im even excited for this chapter! Sorry about the last chapter mishap! I got the files mixed up! But its fixed now~ enjoy**

O

**Trish and Roger were down stairs getting dinner preparations ready. Well in this case they were telling the chef what to cook and the maids what to set up. Ally was in her room putting on something nice as well as Austin.**

Ally: Maid Missy? Which outfit should I wear? Short and sleeveless or long and elegant?

Maid missy: Miss Ally, I forgot to inform you that Miss Patricia invited other guests too. And her dinner theme tonight is New York. So I'd have to say short and sleeveless.

**Ally held up the short dress. It was Pink, had tiny diamonds circling the rim of the bottom of the dress. It was well cut off. Very tight. But tight enough for it to be formal. It had a flower pattern on the side of it and a heart shape cut off at the top. Trish got her hair stylists to tend to ally's hair.**

**When finished, Ally's hair was long and curly, she had eyeliner on and mascara. Blushes to lip gloss etc etc. **

Trish runs upstairs.

Trish: Austin what's Dez's number? I forgot to invite him.

Austin opens the door.

Austin: wow you really have changed!

Trish: shut up! And it's not like I'm just inviting him too! I invited everybody we used to hang out with in Miami two years ago!

Austin: alright. But his girlfriend/ fiancé' **will** have to come.

Trish: yup things have changed! And who is she anyway.

Austin: Kimberly.

Trish: Kim who?

Austin: glam kitty girl?

Trish: ohhhhhhh right!

**Austin writes down Dez's number and Trish begins to call dez.**

**Hello?**

Hi it's Trish Delarosa; well it used to be now its Trish Rodriguez. Wait is this Kimberly? Hi! When Ally was a Stray kitty you guys worked together! I was her manager.

**Ohhh, yeah! I remember you. It's been awhile..**

Yeah. Well I wanted to invite you and Dez over for dinner tonight!

**Oh that'd be lovely!**

The theme is New York so wear something that New Yorkers would wear to parties. Also! My address is 425 Muse lane. See you both there!

**Ok bye Trish!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back at Dez's house**

Kim: hey dez! We're going to Trish's for dinner! Wear your tuxedo!

Dez: um why.

Kim: The theme is New York! We have to Dress Like Crazy New Yorkers! At Night!

**10 minutes passed by and the couple was already dressed up. Including Dez Jr... Kimberly was wearing a short blue dress filled with lighter blue sequins. Her hair was down and curled. Dez wore a black tuxedo with his hair slicked back. Dez Jr. had a cute little Dog Tuxedo on and was holding a rose in his mouth.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back at Trish's house again.**

**Austin was wearing something similar to Dez's outfit but he had a red bow tie to top it off.**

**The party/ dinner was about to start and Austin sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Ally. Ally calls His name and he turns around.**

Austin: *looks ally up and down* _"She's a goddess" he smirks then faints._

**What'll happen to Austin? If I feel like it ill type up chapter 5 today aswell k bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Reunited once again.

**Everybody, I apologize, I know its been weeks, but school is hard. Been through ups and downs. But im sorry. Again. Sorry.**

Ally looks at Austin.*

Ally: OMG AUSTIN ARE YOU OK?

Austin: *gets up looking embarrassed.* y… yeah. I'm ok. You look great ally.. Really.

Ally: why thanks Austin! You look great yourself!

*_The door bell rings*_

_Trish: _Oh! That must be Kim!

Austin: You only invited kim?

Trish: no, I invited Dez too! But Kim is a friend. Dez… eh he's an acquaintance.

*trish opens the door*

Trish: KIMBERLY! DEZ! LONG TIME NO SEE!

Ally: woah guys! You've grown! It's been too long!

*all go in for a hug*

Dez: Wow Trish! Nice… house!

Kim: ITS SO AMAZING SEEING YOU ALL AGAIN!

*stares around. Seeing Austin.*

Kim: Um… Trish… what's.. Austin doing here?

Trish: What you think I'd have a party and not invite Austin?

Kim: nevermind.

Ally: Who's this little guy over here?

Dez: Oh this is Dez jr.

Austin: so guys shall we go to the dinning room?

Trish: Austin, the parties here don't start off like that.

Ally: We've gotta dance first!

Kim: Yes, it's proper to start a party off with music. Duhhh.

Dez: oh… Trish do you have a hot tub? Me and Kim had a long day.

Trish: Uh? Yea….. down the hall to the left….

Austin: Have fun! *smirks*

Ally: *playfully smacks Austin* stop that!

**Short chapter I know. Ill be making more for the next 5 days. Trying to get as many in as possible. Review plz! byeee**


End file.
